


I'll Make You Let Me

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't trust me," he said plainly, and sought to make eye contact. "Don't trust any of us. But they call me 'Hakase' for a reason."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurt/Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> For the gorgeous curryjolokia on tumblr~

"Get away from me!" 

The words were flung with frothing rage, but Don barely flinched as he approached the cornered privateer. "You were injured badly," he said calmly and coolly, a doctor talking to a patient. "Your wounds need treated."

Basco snarled and scrabbled against the brick wall, the cursed alleyway he'd chosen to escape down after fleeing the battle. "You lot did this to me – what makes you think I would ever be stupid enough to trust you?" He sneered and tried to stand, but his face contorted into a painful grimace and he slid gracelessly back down towards the pavement.

Don took that opportunity to close the gap between them, resting a gentle hand on Basco's shoulder as he spoke. "Then don't trust me," he said plainly, and sought to make eye contact. "Don't trust any of us. But they call me 'Hakase' for a reason." Basco's eyes, glowing near red in the dark corner, darted around wildly, but Don persisted until their eyes met and he could feel Basco's shoulder relax, just slightly, under his hand. "Let me help."

"Never." The privateer's foot shot out and almost caught Don by the chin, but the engineer had been expecting it and fell smoothly to the side, bringing his other hand around to Basco's arm as he dodged. 

Don smiled softly, and Basco felt a sudden fear that was more confusion than anything else. "Then I'll make you let me," he said quietly. It was then that the privateer felt the jabbing pain in his arm, and he looked down to see a syringe stuck neatly in a vein, plunger depressed.

"What did you..." was all Basco managed to say before he finally relaxed, and the world melted away into quiet blackness.


	2. Angst

Basco speaks first. In any other situation he would have the upper hand, the trump card, something that would give him the pride and confidence he usually carries. But here, chained to the side of a building that overlooked the rest of this foreign city of skyscrapers, he's at an uncomfortable disadvantage. It makes him itch in a way he can't quite scratch.

"You kidnapped me," he says simply, letting the words carry the implications for him.

Don shrugs. A slight breeze ruffles the curls of his bangs, fluttering them across his forehead and leaving his eyes oddly shadowed. He'd perched himself on a set of boxes that were firmly in the shade, and had been waiting for Basco to wake for what had to have been hours. "I did."

The engineer's frankness bites at Basco's pride and he seethes openly. "Why the hell haven't you killed me yet?"

The blond lifts his head, just enough to bring his eyes into the light, and pins Basco – not like the privateer can move anyway – with a glare. "Maybe because I don't want you dead." 

His words ring of truth, and at the look in his eyes Basco loses track of his breath. His eyes are cold in a way Basco has never seen before, at least, not in any of Marvelous' crew. The sun beats down on him and, despite his predicament, he understands. He understands and his heart twists in a place inside long thought dead.

"...maybe you should just kill me," he mutters, and almost means it.


	3. UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)

When Don opened his eyes, he found that the explosion had sent him rolling under a rocky ledge, with bulky pebbles jabbing into his back rather inconveniently. Still, he was alive, and he knew enough to appreciate that much. 

Of course, all that was second to the fact that his captain's mortal enemy was currently straddling him under said ledge.

"Basco," he tried to choke out, not sure if he should sound threatening or relieved. But he coughed up dust and a little bit of blood, and the privateer leaned over to press a slender finger against the engineer's lips. 

"Quiet, Hakase," Basco said as he leaned in close. The use of his nickname did not go unnoticed, and Don's eyes grew wide at the implication. "No need to clue them in too quickly."

He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but then Basco ground his hips against Don's and thoughts of fighting flew from his head. Their relative positions finally registered and he opened his mouth slightly to draw Basco's finger inside.

Their moment alone was cut short with the ring of several pistol blasts, and Don winced as Basco dodged out and away. He could hear Marvelous curse angrily and give chase, while Ahim ran up to Don and kneeled by his side in worry.

"Are you alright?" she asked hurriedly, her face lined with concern.

With nothing better to do at the moment, Don decided it would be a strategic time to faint.


	4. Fluff

He has a dozen excuses ready, if he needs them. The Mobirates is jammed on his end, but he has to be prepared for anything. For everything. Because if he wasn't prepared, he'd never be able to enjoy this properly.

They meet infrequently, whenever he can slip away enough that the rest of the crew won't notice. Sometimes it's a seedy motel, sometimes a place a little more upperclass. More than once they've spent the night on a park bench, just outside the reach of the street lamps.

In the end, Don muses, it's always worth it. It's worth the risk to lie there, wrapped in those long, strong arms, held tightly in ways that he can only dream of every other night. He feels Basco's nose nuzzle against his neck and he shivers in a happy way, pulling the privateer's arms closer around his body.

"You're ridiculous," Basco murmurs into his ear, just before nibbling at the lobe.

Don snorts, and pouts, even though he knows his face can't be seen. "I never said I didn't hate you, you know."

The arms draw tighter, and Don can feel Basco smile. "You didn't need to."


	5. First Time

"I've never done this before."

Basco looked down at Don and smirked. "Of course you haven't," he said with his usual confidence. "It's pretty obvious, really." And it was. Even the way the smaller man was sitting made it painfully clear that he had no idea what he was doing.

The blond winced at the words, but squared his shoulders. "Well..." he said slowly, choosing his words, "will you teach me?"

He couldn't help it – he laughed. Not long, and not cruelly, but laughed all the same, until he found the composure to shrug his shawl onto the floor and sit himself across from Don. "Of course," he said, his voice striking an odd balance between kindness and mirth. 

Don smiled, and Basco placed his right elbow firmly on the table. "After all, every man should know how to arm wrestle."


	6. Crack/Humor

"No. Absolutely not."

Don crossed his arms stubbornly, almost petulantly, and Basco couldn't help but want to push even further. Even if the answer doesn't change.

"Why not?" he asked in the best lyrical tone he can manage. "She responds well to commands – perfectly, in some cases – and doesn't require anything for her troubles. Except a banana. And that's not a metaphor." Basco waggled his eyebrows for good measure.

The blond's face paled further as his eyes grew wide. "Wait – have you...already?"

Bingo. Basco plastered on his best shit-eating grin, which lasted for almost three whole seconds before his face was pelted with Don's green velvet jacket. By the time he peeled it off and regained his vision, Don had already stomped around the corner and out of sight.

"It's okay, though!" he couldn't keep himself from yelling. "Sally doesn't mind sharing!"

A door slammed in response, and Basco dissolved into a fit of laughter.


	7. Smut

The engineer is a bundle of contridictions, and Basco is well aware. He wants them together but won't leave the crew to make it happen. He wants to be loved and needed but refuses to demand the attention. Most importantly, he chased after Basco, but insists...

Don moans beneath him and Basco's thoughts trail away to more important things. The blond's curls are damp with sweat, matted against his forehead and even the flattened pillow underneath his head. His eyes are shut, just gently, and both hands grip the headboard despite being firmly tied there in the first place.

It's times like these that Basco can't think about anything – nothing about their war, about Don's crew, about the world outside of the bed they find themselves in. His thoughts turn to the engineer and how he gasps with every thrust, arching his back and hips to better the angle himself. Because it would never cross his mind to ask. Not during. He simply does what he can with what he is given, without complaint.

The privateer feels the sudden pressure as Don clenches around him, and his eyes fly open (when did they fall shut?) to see a mischievious glint in the engineer's eyes, sparkling from under the blond curls. It's joined by a clever grin as Basco realizes he's been tricked, and he narrows his gaze and picks up the pacing of his thrusts.

He'll be damned if he lets the kid get the better of him again. Even in bed.


	8. Dark-fic

The taste of blood was bitter in Basco's mouth, mixed with dirt and sweat and who knows what else that had mixed in during his fight with Marvelous. He saw the pirate captain raise his pistol and aim it at his face, but no matter how hard he begged his body, his limbs simply would not cooperate.

He raised his chin and stared down the barrel of the gun twenty paces away. At the very least, he would go down with pride.

The shot rang out, echoing through the valley and into his ears, and at first, Basco was simply surprised that it hadn't hurt. Then he realized that there was a shape in front of him, arms spread wide, sheltering him from the gunshot. Protecting him. 

And then the shape slumped to the ground, blond curls bobbing in the bare breeze as red blood began to pour from a plaid-covered bullet wound. Green eyes turned to look at Basco as Don smiled with an eerie finality.

"I told you...I'd make you let me."


	9. Future fic

The galleon floats smoothly through open space, and if one looked out any of the many portholes they would see nothing but inky blackness peppered with flickering white stars. But it's nighttime on the galleon, whether there's any sun around or not, and the crew is asleep.

All save for one.

The lights are mostly out in his room, with one small lamp putting out just enough light for what's needed. It sits by the bed, on a simple nightstand covered with so many dents and scratches it might have been a workbench at one point in time.

He lies there, knees curled up slightly towards his chest, a small wooden picture frame grasped tightly in his hand. The photo inside is crumbled and torn, and it's obvious that the years haven't treated it well, which is why it's now settled behind glass and properly protected from the elements as well as the tears that begin to fall silently down his cheeks.

Years have passed since he last saw that face smile in person, since he had held any hope for the future. Now his days consist of living on the galleon, the rest of the crew tiptoeing around him, whispering their hopes that one day he might be able to move on.

But he knows the truth.

And just like every other night since then, Basco pulls the picture of his blond angel close to his chest and cries himself to sleep.


	10. AU

Long fingers hiked Don's shirt upwards, spreading across the flesh of his stomach and climbing higher to swipe gently at a nipple. For a brief moment the rest of the world disappeared and Don moaned in pleasure, and then it snapped back into focus and he looked up into Basco's hungry eyes.

"Marvelous..." he tried to say, but it came out as more of a groan. "...I don't know if he can handle the kaijin by himself. He might..." His words trailed briefly as Basco descended to nibble a line up the side of his neck. "...might need your help..."

Basco pushed Don further against the wall, pressing his hips, as well as his Rider belt, against the smaller boy's exposed stomach. Don shivered at the touch of metal to his flesh, and found himself melting into the older boy's advances. "Marvey-chan was fine before I came along, and will be just fine without me," Basco said, only half-convincingly, but it was enough to sway Don's already shaky judgment. "Nothing to worry about."

If Don had any arguments left, they were lost in Basco's mouth and the sound of explosions from around the corner.


End file.
